


Hey There, Demons

by RhapsodyInWaves



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fanart, Gen, M/M, Wheeze (Buzzfeed Unsolved)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 08:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21223745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhapsodyInWaves/pseuds/RhapsodyInWaves
Summary: Buzzfeed Unsolved AU - Shiro is a true believer, Keith is a skeptic (and totally 100% a human person).(Comic for the VLD Halloween Exchange 2019)





	Hey There, Demons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sequence_fairy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sequence_fairy/gifts).

> My piece for the VLD Halloween Exchange! The original prompt was by sequence_fairy, who asked for an Unsolved AU with a twist (which was also on my wishlist so this is really for both of us :P).
> 
> Enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> This work can also be found on:
> 
> [~Twitter](https://twitter.com/yallstari/status/1189196481011437568)
> 
> [~Tumblr](https://yallstar.tumblr.com/post/188688172856/happy-slightly-early-halloween-this-is-my)


End file.
